Electric motor driven pumps may be used to pump various liquids. In some applications, like in automotive vehicles, electric motor driven pumps are used to pump fuel from a fuel tank to a combustion engine. In applications like this, turbine type fuel pumps having an impeller with a plurality of vanes may be used.